The Emergency Alert System (EAS) enables federal, state, and/or local governments to provide timely messages and alerts to the public regarding various types of emergencies. For example, the public may receive messages pertaining to weather conditions, disasters, AMBER alerts (America's Missing: Broadcast Emergency Response), and the like. EAS supersedes the Emergency Broadcast System (EBS), and is jointly administered by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC), the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA), and the National Weather Service (NWS).
EAS alerts may be issued nationally (i.e., across the entire United States) or within a specific geographic region within the United States. For example, an EAS alert may be issued for a specific area affected by a natural disaster, such as a hurricane or a flood. The area covered by the alert may span a portion of one or more states, and may cover tens or even hundreds of square miles depending on the type and severity of the emergency. Because the area covered by the EAS alert may not coincide with designated geographic boundaries, such as state or county borders, individuals may not be aware if they are currently within or near the emergency alert area. Furthermore, the size and shape of the alert area may be dynamic (i.e., the designated area may be subject to change) as the relevant government agencies receive more information regarding the scope of the emergency. Dynamic alert areas may be particularly problematic if an individual is attempting to evacuate the alert area but is unsure if or when he/she has reached a safe distance.
Upon being informed of an EAS alert that has been issued for a designated area, many individuals may be unaware or unsure if their friends or family are affected by the alert. For example, an individual may learn from a television news channel that a series of tornadoes struck near a family member's home. The individual may not be able to contact the family member through conventional means, such as a landline telephone, due to damage from the storm. In addition, the storm may significantly increase voice traffic over the communications network, leading to network congestion that limits the family member's ability to make and receive calls.
In addition to notifying the general public of an existing or impending emergency, the EAS alert may similarly notify public and/or private organizations, such as hospitals, that provide community support and infrastructure. Upon receiving the EAS alert, these organizations may be better able to prepare for and respond to the emergency. For example, if the EAS alert is received by a hospital located within or near the designated alert area, the hospital may request that all available staff report to work in anticipation of an increased number of patients. Moreover, the hospital may be able to requisition additional supplies and provisions to treat the increased number of patients. However, the originator of the EAS alert may have no means of verifying whether the hospital has received the EAS alert.